Usa and Ritsu
by Evuusan
Summary: This is a fanfic of Bokura wa Minna Kawaisou. Please do not confuse. I highly encourage everyone to read the manga or watch the anime. Just a one-shot of the two together. Just some fluff. Please rate and review! This is my first fanfic so please help me!


**This is a Bokura wa Minna Kawaisou fanfic please do not confuse.**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own _Bokura wa Minna Kawaisou_ or _the Kawai Complex Guide to Manors and Hostel Behavior_ or any of their characters. Everything belongs to Miyahara Ruri.

Sorry for the short chapter everybody.

This takes place after the manga finished.

* * *

 **Lovey Dovey**

It was before Ritsu left for college. Kazunari Usa was waiting for his cute girlfriend, Kawai Ritsu, near the school gate. As Usa saw his senpai, he shouted to greet her.

"Hi Kawai-senpai!"

"Oh, hey Usa-kun, were you waiting long?" she asked with a hint of redness on her face. Of course, being Usa-kun, he noticed right away and asked her "Kawai-senpai are you okay? Your face looks a little red." and reached out to feel her temperature. At that Kawai-senpai got even redder and backed away several meters.

"I-its okay Usa-kun I'm fine let's just go home." Usa responded with something that somewhat sounded like an "okay" and they walked back to the Kawai Complex.

They each went their separate ways into the boys and girls sections pondering about each other.

"I wonder what Kawai-senpai is doing right now. The book she recommended is a pretty good read."

"I wonder what Usa-kun is doing right now. I hope he finds the book I recommended him a good read."

While Usa-kun was killing time doing things that Usa-kun would, Kawai-senpai was stuck between reading a book she was currently reading and thinking about their encounter earlier today.

She thought to herself " _Usa-kun is too cute, jeez, why'd he have to do that. If he didn't do that I would be talking to Usa-kun and I wouldn't be thinking useless stuff like this. Agh Usa-kun, to be honest, I want to do more, but I'm afraid."_

She then realized what she just said and started blushing madly. She covered herself with blankets and was rolling around furiously trying to get rid of the feeling in her chest.

It was beginning to turn evening and Usa-kun, Kawai-senpai, and the rest of the residents got out to eat Sumiko-san's delicious cooking.

Usa and Ritsu made eye contact and then Ritsu started to blush and turned away quickly so nobody saw her.

Usa-kun thought for a bit but shrugged it off as he was beginning to get hungry.

"Itadakimasu!"

Everybody was in good spirits and began to eat.

Usa wondered what was wrong with Kawai-senpai today and was going to ask her about it. "Hey, Kawai-senpai, are you feeling okay? You've been acting weird all this afternoon."

Feeling it was going to be a repeat of what happened at the school gate, Ritsu replied with "I'm fine Usa-kun, you don't need to be worried about me." Even though she planned to sneak into Usa-kun's room while he is asleep.

"Oh okay then." Usa replied unknowingly to Ritsu's nighttime plan.

After the residents of the Kawai Complex settled down, Ritsu's plan was sent into action.

Near the hour where almost everyone was asleep, Ritsu walked through the Kawai Complex pillow in hand knowing that she would probably share Usa-kun's pillow. She didn't realize her love for Usa-kun grew and became this strong. Before she knew it, Ritsu stepped into Usa-kun's room and sneakily snuggled into bed beside Usa-kun. She loved the feeling of Usa-kun's chest and felt comfortably warm in Usa-kun's body heat. "Usa-kun's so cute when he's sleeping."

She would always wake up earlier than Usa-kun and got away with this the last times she did sleep in Usa-kun's room (She didn't do it that frequently).

But strangely enough, even though she made sure that Usa-kun was asleep, "Huh? Kawai-senpai? Why are you in my bed?" But as soon as Usa-kun said that, his entire body became red and he started to profusely sweat and steam came out from his ears.

Kawai-senpai also blushed a little but tugged on Usa-kun's pajamas and whispered to him "Truthfully, I want to spend more time with you and be as close to you as possible." Usa-kun started to blush even harder and stuttered "S-s-so you j-just want to sleep here ri-right? T-that's okay th-then". " _This is definitely not okay, Kawai-senpai snuggled next to me as if she were a kitten. Man, she is just too cute!"_

Kawai-senpai also started to blush harder and said in an embarrassing tone "Usa-kun, if you think that of me, then, then, why don't we do this more often?"

" _Huh?"_ "What Kawai-senpai? What did you just say?"

"W-well you said that I looked like a kitten and that I was too cute and-and I thought that Usa-kun liked it so I, so I…"

"Ehh?! Did I say that out loud? I'm sorry Kawai-senpai I didn't mean to say that out loud."

"Actually Usa-kun, it made me happy. Can you say it one more time?"

Usa reluctantly complied and started to say it again "Kawai-senpai, y-you're cute…"

Ritsu hurriedly pulled up the sheets and hugged closer to Usa-kun. "Usa-kun, I love you. Good night."

Usa-kun after he finally calmed down blushed again but this time only a little. "Kawai-senpai, I love you too. Good night."

But it seemed that Ritsu loved Usa more than he could have thought.

* * *

 **A/N**

I hope you guys enjoyed reading this one-shot of the two and I encourage you to watch the anime and read the manga. Please rate and review!


End file.
